


Broken

by BloodyScars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyScars/pseuds/BloodyScars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was broken and needed to be fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> unedited, will be edited as soon as possible. Please comment (criticise is always welcome) kudos if deserved and share it around if you like it :)

Stiles opened the draw on his bedside table and stared at the few things sitting in it. One of the things he hadn’t touched in months but he couldn’t help but feel like he wanted to use it now. Picking it up gingerly with his right hand he turned it around in his fingers a few times before rolling up his sleeve. He placed the blade against his forearm and took a deep breath. 

The skin broke and he felt a small sting. That was nothing compared to other pain he had felt. Sliding the small sharp metal object across his arm little trinkets of blood had started to appear and he bit his lip. He cut the skin a few more times until he took a deep breath and put the blade back in his drawer. 

Scott had noticed his best friends behaviour. It hurt Scott that Stiles didn’t talk to him about how he felt anymore all he did was research, he never spent time with the pack anymore not even Derek. Stiles had ended things with Derek, he said he didn’t feel anything anymore. Derek’s still devastated but he’s getting on with it all. 

Once again Scott was listening to Stiles voicemail. He groaned and ran his hand through his dark brown hair. “I’m so sick of this” he mumbled. He ran out of his house and to his motorbike. Scott started the engine and sped to Stiles house. Stiles was going to talk to him whether he wanted to or not.

Stiles heard Scott’s motorbike from down the street and he quickly went to the bathroom and wiped the blood away from his arm before pulling his sleeve down. Stiles walked down the stairs slowly and he opened the front door, Scott had just got of his bike and was walking towards Stiles. 

“We need to talk” He stated his voice deep. 

“alright” Stiles replied shrugging. 

They both sat on Stiles lounge opposite each other. “what’s going on with you Stiles?” Scott asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“what do you mean?” Stiles replied. 

“you know exactly what I mean. You haven’t been eating, you haven’t been smiling or laughing. You’ve barely talked to anyone in weeks. I’m worried”

“I’m fine Scott. I don’t know what your talking about” 

“Stiles” Scott said growling. “Look Scott I’m fine. Trust me” They stared into each others eyes. Stiles trying to convince Scott that he was fine. Scott was no idiot he knew when his best friend was lying. “If you where so fine” Scott said in a low voice. “You wouldn’t be cutting again” 

“I haven’t bee-“ 

“There’s blood on your sleeve” Scott told him. Stiles looked down at his arm and sure enough there where spots of blood. He stood up and walked to the bathroom where he took his shirt of. He tore off some toilet paper from the roll and wet it dabbing it on his arm. It stung a bit but he could deal with it. He put antiseptic on it and put a white bandage over it. Scott tried to open the door to the bathroom but it was locked. He leaned against it. “Stiles” He said loud enough for his best friend to hear him. “I’m worried about you, we all are. We all need our best friend back. Maybe it’s my fault, I wasn’t being a good friend” 

Stiles sighed and leant his head against the door. “Scott, it’s not your fault” He said softly. He could imagine Scott’s brown puppy eyes widen. “It’s just…it’s been hard lately you know, I-I just don’t know how to deal with it for much longer” 

“Stiles if you want to get away, we can organize something for you. We can get your dad and you out of town” 

“Scott…Do you really think I can just get up and leave and dad would never. I just have to suck it up.” He opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. 

Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles and said “promise me you won’t cut again” 

“I promise” Stiles said knowing that Scott was listening to his heartbeat to see if he was lying. Soon Scott left feeling a little better about his best friend but he should have been worried because he didn’t know that Stiles knew how to slow his own heartbeat down and had perfected lying to the wolves.

He locked the door to his house and walked outside. Stiles walked to the Argent’s and Chris opened the door once he knocked. “Stiles, what can I do for you?” He asked. 

“I need a gun” Stiles said. “For protection” 

“I don’t think you should have one. I’ve seen the way you’ve been acting lately, I don’t know if your stable enough for-“ 

“Look Chris I’ve been feeling like shit lately but that doesn’t mean I’m not stable. I need to be able to protect myself and a bat just isn’t going to do it. So either you give me one or I’ll take one of my dads” Stiles was not going to leave until he had a gun to protect himself with. He could shoot but the main reason he was feeling so anxious all the time was because he was worried. What if he was caught in a surprise attack, he has nothing that could possibly help him defend himself.

“Fine, come inside” Chris replied.

 

Stiles walked out of the Argent’s home 15 minutes later after Chris went through the basics of the gun, most of which he already knew. 

 

Stiles was home again and had been for an hour. He felt restless and bored. He walked into the kitchen and brushed his fingers against the handle of a knife. He bit his lip and thought of his mother. He wanted to be with her again, he missed her too much. 

Maybe a walk will do me good, he thought to himself. Stiles stopped running track a few years ago but he still ran every now and then.

He walked to the edges of the forest and begun running. After 10 minutes he heard the crunching of sticks. He stopped and whipped his head around to face the direction of the sound. He saw an outline of a large figure stepping slowly from the shadows. Please don’t be a wolf Stiles begged silently. All of a sudden he was caught in someone’s grip. His breaths where becoming constricted as the person gripped his throat tightly. “Stand back” the voice of the man said. It was rough and deep and was definitely a man. “Or he dies” Stiles heard a growl and out stepped Derek. Derek looked at Stiles his face fell. “Let him go” He growled. 

“Not until you let my man go” The what stiles assumed to be a hunter replied. 

“You where n my territory, you invaded and you knew that we had done nothing wrong and you still chose to bring harm to my pack. “

“fine, well then if you won’t give him willingly I guess I’ll have to force it from you” 

Derek watched as the hunter held Stiles at arms length by the neck and punched him in the gut. Stiles winced but didn’t show any other signs of pain. Stiles stared at Derek silently trying to tell him something. Derek saw the look in Stiles eyes and knew what his ‘ex’ was trying to tell him. He could practically hear Stiles saying it ‘Don’t give in, I’m fine’ Derek swallowed and eyed the hunter. 

“no? Well maybe we’ll try again” the hunter said his voice leaking with rage. This time it was Stiles face. Before he hit the ground Stiles knew that his nose was bleeding and he crouched as he used his sleeve to wipe some blood off. He received a few hard kicks to the stomach which made Stiles groan in pain. He was lying on his back and the hunter had stepped on his arm.

Stiles cried out in pain. His arm was already still saw from the cuts he had made earlier and now it hurt more. The hunter cocked his head to the side and laughed. “He cried in pain when I step on his arm…hmm I wonder why” He laughed maliciously and Stiles saw Derek run forward but was held back by another hunter that he hadn’t seen enter. Scott and Isaac had also run forward and stood by their alpha’s side. The hunter added pressure to Stiles arm and the young boy cried out, his sounds where muffled as he had tried to hold it in. 

The hunter leaned down and lifted Stiles sleeve up. “oh look like your already hurt” he murmured. He tore the bandage that was around his arm and saw the cuts. 

He was blocking Stiles from everyone’s views and he said loudly “You know I think it might be better if I just kill this one, I mean Hale do you really want a boyfriend who makes himself feel pain every day?” 

He stepped away from Stiles and his arm was in clear view. Everyone saw it and when Stiles eyes connected with Derek’s he quickly looked away not able to bear the look of complete and utter sadness in Derek’s eyes. “Stiles” The older man said softly. His voice was pained and filled with guilt. 

Derek punched the hunter that was holding him in the face and kicked him in the chest leaving him on the ground. The hunter that held Stiles before rushed up to him and shot him in the stomach. Stiles cried out Derek’s name as Derek fell to the ground. 

“Oh don’t worry Stiles” the hunter said. “You all mighty alpha boyfriend won’t die, it’s not a wolfsbane bullet. He’ll heal in a few minutes.” 

“get away from him” Stiles said as he pulled a gun from his waistband. He pointed it at the hunter. “get away from my boyfriend or I swear to God I will shoot you”

“you would never” the hunter replied. “Your just a stupid little depressed teenager” 

Stiles walked to the hunter. For the first time Derek saw Stiles as someone completely different. He saw Stiles as someone who was menacing and someone who honestly scared the living day lights out of him. Stiles had a look in his eyes that Derek had never wanted to see and he knew if he didn’t stop Stiles in that moment then someone was going to die and it would be Stiles who did the killing. “Stiles” Derek said moving in front of the boy. You need to stop. This is not who you are, you don’t go around pointing a gun at people, you don’t go around threatening to kill people. That’s my job, not yours” 

“I don’t care Derek! I don’t care! He tried to kill you!” 

“Stiles this is not who you are, you don’t do this. You can’t kill him” 

“If I can’t kill him then maybe I can kill myself” Stiles turned the gun onto himself and pointed it at his head. 

“Stiles put the gun down” Derek said softly. 

“Why should I?” Stiles asked his voice becoming muffled. “I want to die. I may as well get it over with now then have to wait for some wolf to hunt me down and kill me” 

“Stiles, no you-“ 

“Derek! Stop saying no! You don’t love me so why do you keep telling me not to kill myself! I don’t want to be alive anymore! Don’t you get it! I’m so sick of waking up every morning and being scared to death that someone I love is going to get hurt! I don’t want to be here anymore! So tell me why I should live in this hell!” 

“You have to live because I can’t live without you” Derek said. “Stiles I need you here with me, because if you died I would kill myself because there is no way in hell I could live without you. What about your dad? He needs you Stiles, there’s no way in hell he could live without you. There’s no many people out there that love you more then you could ever imagine.” Derek’s voice was raspy as he tried to hold back the tears. 

Stiles hand begun to shook as his finger was on the trigger. Then his arm and he was gasping for hair. “I-I’m sorry” Stiles managed to get out in between his breathing. Derek suddenly knew what Stiles was about to do and he ran the few meters to Stiles and turned the gun away from Stile’s head. The gun shot but not at anyone. Instead it was pointed upwards. Stiles was shaking horribly now and his eyes where wide and full of fear. Derek gently pried the gun from his fingers and flung it away from them. Stiles begun to cry as Derek put his arms around the younger boy. “I-I’m so sorry” He whispered as his body shook. Scott and Isaac stood stunned. Both crying. It was horrible, watching was what going on in front of them. The hunter had run off and no one bothered to look for him, they had bigger issues. 

Derek ran his hand through Stiles hair and whispered things to him. “Count to 10 and try and even out your breathing. Match it to mine” Stiles nodded and closed his eyes tightly. Eventually he had calmed down enough and Derek put his hands on the other boys cheeks. He stared him straight in the eye and said “and for the record, I’ve always loved you” Stiles eyes widened and he cried some more. 

“how could you love someone like me? I’m useless” Stiles whispered. He sounded so innocent and lonely. His voice was hollow and he was shaking his head as if to convince Derek to fall out of love with him. 

“You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I’ll spend the rest of my life proving that to you” He kissed Stiles on the lips gently. “Don’t ever scare me like that again” He whispered as Stiles fell against him and they sat on the forest grass Stiles on Derek, Derek with his arms wrapped around the most beautiful boy in the world. It would have been an odd sight for anyone who had seen them. 

Stiles was broken, Derek knew that but he loved that boy more then anything and will do anything for him.


End file.
